the past always shows up
by V. Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie trys to leave her past behind and that mean she has to forget the man she loved, but is it really that easy? Or will he just turn up? After all her waiting? R&R !
1. your past always shows up

Auther's note: I was listening to could it be you be cascada and this popped into my head and I couldn't stop typing the first chapter. This is Bonnie and Damon story it gets a lot more dramatic and sweet. And I'm going to update my other story in a few days;) thank you R&R

Disclaimers: I do NOT own vampire diaries in real life only in my dreams

* * *

_It hurt._

_Way did it feel like my world was shattering? My perfect illusion just that an illusion, a fantasy. Oh how could I have been so stupid to open my heart to him. _

_Him._

_Of all people. I felt it all rush to me the memory it felt like it was only seconds ago. When it really happened year ago. A desperate, hurtful, lonely year. He had left not even with a bye or see ya. Nothing. _

_He just left._

_How many times did I call for him? How many times did I cry in the darkness of the night? _

_Just waiting._

_Just hoping he would show up, but this is reality. It not some stupid child's book. Of course, if I ever told anyone this they would just say. "Oh Bonnie" Meredith would just worry. "Poor babe", Elena would say with concern on her face. I could never do that to them. _

_Never._

_You fell in love with him. You better as hell pick yourself up, but I'm not going to be 'that poor innocent girl'. Stupid looks, making me look like a damsel in distress all the frickin' time. Not letting me prove that I could do more than just be a trouble to everyone._

As this little pixie was walking along the beach a single tear fell down her porcine skin. They had all went their separate ways after everything those high school years. She had gone to Santa Barbara after high school. Mer had stayed with Alaric she had gotten married_. They were happy, and Mer, my best friend, was going to be a mom. I mean they didn't get married because of that. Oh goodness, no. There was nothing wrong with that but they were happy, a stable family. Matt had gone to San Francisco university, and he was ecstatic about everything here, in pacific coast. He would visit her from time to time, and they had gotten closer. But, all he ever was in her heart was a 'big brother'. Elena and Stefan were in Italy. She would get at least 20 letters from her a month. "Just checking up on her", Elena would say. _She sighed, _was it ever going to end. _

_She had grown up._

_You could see that in her. She had grown a few inches tall her hair falling in waves down to her hips and you could see wisdom far far from her years clearly in her eyes, but still. She was what they called the 'baby of the group'. _That was it she started to bawl confirming all this that she was the 'baby'_. There was no one on the beach to stop her. No one to ask her what wrong. That give her some confidence to stop. Pick herself up and start new._

That's was right before she heard the a deep strong low voice merrily whisper "Cara."

She turned around and right behind her stood the man she had be hoping.

No, wanting.

No, needing to see.

Then, she said barely audible "Damon".

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnn cliff hanger;) tell me what you think and review


	2. why is he here?

Author's note: I do thank you for the review, the favs. They made my day. Here is chapter two hope you like it (: R&R

Declaimers: I don't own VD

* * *

What happened last chapter:

She turned around and right behind her stood the man she had be hoping.

No, wanting

. No, needing to see

. Then, she said barely audible "Damon".

* * *

She turned around her eyes blinking again and again seeing him. _That's nice I'm not crazy. Not imagining him. He really is here. _

_Damon. _

_Has he always been this se- _she quickly changed this though know he could read her thoughts. She forced the biggest wall to cover thoughts that she could with her powers.

Then she smiled a sweet smile and she said calmly, "What the fuck do YOU want?" She had tried to say a little harshly but failed when she had seen his dark midnight blue eyes. She, Bonnie McCullough had seen hurt flash his eyes. She almost gasped. Just almost.

Damon POV

_This couldn't be my Bonnie? Could it? _

_No. _

_This girl had…. she was in…. pain. I am going to kill whoever did this to her._

*flashback*

Stefan and Elena were sitting in the parlor talking about their wedding, Mystic Falls, Meredith, Mutt, and

... Bonnie.

_Elena was being annoying like she usually is when she began talking about the wedding. He wasn't jealous, mad, or for that matter he didn't fell nothing for her nor did he care. She was just a… sister. All those months he had fought with Stefan were pointless. He didn't know why he felt so ticked off today, when always talked about the Falls. But what Elena had said those 3 little words._

_Bonnie is hurting. _

_Whoever hurt his pixie is going to – since when is she his. He had left abruptly so he would hurt her. She was just too tempting, and he would never hurt her. _

_NEVER._

_He lov- get a grip you don't love anyone. _

_Love is weak, pathetic, and just a weakness._

_He had learned that the hard way once already. Him being dead is a sign that it makes you weak. But he never felt this way for Katherine. He was never even close to feeling this way for Elena. _

_He made up his mind he had to see her. _

_Just to make sure she was okay at the least. Even though he knew she wasn't after hearing Elena._

_Just to check. He made her a promise once before didn't he. _

_*_flashback*

"I- I…" He cursed himself for losing his words. Right now when it actually mattered. When he had to tell her why he was even here to begin with, because he truly didn't know why just looking at her give him a peace he haven't had in all his years. And he has lived a hell of a long life, but just looking into her chocolate warm eyes he literally melted. He just wished…. She would feel the same.

He was insecure.

She's just a witch. He thought miserably, _Yea, a witch you love._

_He was screwed if she could get his heart beating then he was in something he had in control over. _

_He was hers, but she wasn't his. This killed him. Ironic_ he thought _she could kill his heart with that rejection. _

Oh hell.

"Bonnie.. am" he took a deep breath "am in – ."

* * *

Don't know why but I love cliff hangers heheheh

What will Damon say? How will Bonnie react? Why am I asking this? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review thanks ;)


	3. true confession

Author's note: I thank midnightquiver for this nxt chapter ;) here it is chapter 3

Declaimers: Stefan walks onto the porch. "Watch doing?"

"Writing a fanfiction."

"But you forgot something."

"What?"

"You don't own Vampire diaries."

"Really? & then you ask why I like Damon better."

Starts to thing of the matter on hands. _WTH! I DON'T OWN VD!_

Elena heard me mentally," No shit, Sherlock."

"I don't like you." Sticks tongue out like a 5 year old.

"And you don't own VD L.J Smith does." xD

* * *

What happened last chapter:

Oh hell.

"Bonnie.. am" he took a deep breath "am in – ."

* * *

Damon POV

I took a deep breath _there is absolutely I am going to tell her that! _He mentaly kicked himself._ He loved her in every way possible, and time or space was never going change that. Every single detail like how when she's shy or embarrassed or flustered her cheeks turn the color of her hair… get a damn hold of yourself. AND REMEMBER YOU DON'T LOVE ANY ONE _

Bonnie Pov

_Okay now I'm going crazy did I just hear what I think I heard?_

"Damon is that really how you feel?"

Bonnie could still hear him ramble on.

" _I also love her clumsiness but how she loves everyone and everything. I love her. __Get a hold of yourself Damon! Stop going soft! I can't be like this, this is not me."_

"DAMON!"

"What?" He looked up. His dark midnight eyes looking at her soft chocolate eyes.

"Why are you here… ?" She said without a smirk which was every difficult.

" I got bord and was in the neighborhood."

"Really?" This time she couldn't help herself she had a very big grin.

"Yes. There is absolutely nothing to do here, or anyone here."

"Damon?"

She said _that stung. _"Is that how you feel?" _It _hurt but she was getting mad. Furious at this guy. The same guy she had longed to see to hear.

"Yeah." He said without any emotion what so ever.

Damon POV:

"Fine" She turned around and waked away.

_He had to say anything to keep her there._ "Bonnie?"

She ignored him and kept walking way. He reached out forward to grasp her arm when she shoved at him. He had trapped her by one of the post along the beach. He wouldn't even let her move without saying what was on his mind. _He had let her get away once he wasn't going for a second time. But what she said next shocked him, scared him, but strangely enough give him hope_.

"I love you too."

That shocked him and from her expression it shocked her to. _I don't think she wants this. _But he quickly shoved the thought out of his head.

"Bonnie?"

He looked frightened, vulnerable even, but because he didn't know what this meant. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't even know if this little one jester was okay. He reached at to her. It happened very slowly but he leaned in softly. He cupped her cheek and placed a hand on her lower back. He felt like she would break under his touch. Bonnie only wrapped her arms around his neck. She nodded meaning it was okay to kiss her. Then it felt like forever but their lips meet. And he could have sworn that it was a crystal shattering.

But unfortunately she needed to breathe.

* * *

Okay that was a little short but I wanted to write something before i asked::: this::: is important do you want me keep this sweet and fluffy , a hot make-out or just rate it M?

Review and I'll leave it up 4 days ;)

Thankyouuh (:


	4. this feels right

AN: hey :) I going to keep it close to sweet and fluffy but it is rated T for a reason and this chapter is going to be a bit short but I'll try to write a much longer chapter nxt ;)

Declaimers: just look at the other chapter *pouts*

and Elena runs in "Valerie!" smirking.

"Yes?" annoyed.

"You don't own vd", and runs off

"Stefan!"

* * *

Bonnie POV:

_I-i oh goodness I can't think straight… this feels to –_

"Right." Damon said with a sly smile. She blushed and remembered she didn't have her shield up.

She whispered softly "Yes Damon." She grinned like an idiot. _What do I do now. I need to leave but I can't I want to stay here. With him. _She laughed softly to herself, and she could tell Damon was confused but he quickly hid it.

"Don't." She pleaded with her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't hide from me." She said the words with so much pain it was murder to hear her voice crack, but she could help it. It hurt.

Sad as it may. He couldn't leave that would break her heart all over again. _I know your all I want,, but I'm –I'm helpless, Damon_. She said it so sweetly it pained him. He trailed kisses from her neck to her lips.

"Mi Tesoro noca ti abbandonero. Mai." an: I'm learning Italiano so be patient with me please

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I will never leave you." He said with a smile.

"Damon?"

"Yes, little red?"

"Let's head back, I'm starting to get cold." She said whispering.

"Whatever you wish." Then he took off his jacket and placed it on Bonnie's shoulders.

She sighed, _he smells…. Good. _Then she began to walk with Damon hand and hand.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there but hot and stemy nxt chapter ;) and sorry it's so short

Review and tell me if you like it or hate it(:


End file.
